Сергей Яковлев: Дискуссия: Молекулярная динамика
Постановка проблемы Пытаюсь разобраться с VMD и NAMD (Симулятор молекулярной динамики), точнее скорее с тем, что он позволяет моделировать. Например, как я понял есть отдельная наука Steered Molecular Dynamics. Хотелось бы разобраться как вообще люди строят модели взаимодействия некоторых белков в определенной среде (воде, клетке, транспорт через мембрану). Например, есть грандиозный проект построения модели целого организма E. coli (вот и у мне захотелось узнать хотя бы основные принципы построения таких моделей), у меня есть смутные подозрения, что как раз симуляторы VMD и NAMD в этом могут не мало помочь (в конце концов нужно с чего-то начинать). И вот управляемая молекулярная динамика, как я понял поможет не "киснуть" белкам, а просматривать (моделируя) как они взаимодействую между собой. Смогу ли я увидеть это взаимодействие в VMD - вот это пока первый вопрос ? Пока у меня только там кружатся белки в безвоздушном пространстве и не соприкасаясь ... Второй вопрос будет как мне достичь, промоделировать скажем взаимодействие какого-нибудь клеточного рецептора с нейромедиатором ? Возможно ли такое визуально в этих симуляторах? Комментарии Vladimirkox http://molbiol.ru/forums/index.php?showtopic=176936 - а вот тут, про эти самые распределенные вычисления для расчета структуры белка. Распределенные вычисления это хорошо ... но "кот в мешке", разве там есть информация о том, что именно сейчас расчитывается на моем компьюотере, видно ли это графически ? Хотелось бы понимать как самому начинать заниматься такими вычислениями, а не только предоставлять мощности моего компа для других ... Более того судя по всему все эти проекты занимаются предсказанием сворачивания белка ! А это не совсем то, что мне интересно - мне интересно именно взаимодействие уже между свернутыми белками, или белок-рнк взаимодействия ... вот, например, можно начать с построения таких моделей 1. Белок аквопорина помещенный в мембрану, транспортирует воду 2. Белок бактериородопсина помещенный в мембрану, транспортирует протоны Отсюда вопрос - что такое мембрана - точнее можно ли моделировать просто слоем липидов, например имеем E.coli как и где узнать, какая у них мембрана, что там за структура липидов у них - можно ли скачать соответствующий pdb файл ? Аквопорин E.coli у меня есть, вода тоже как куб, так и сфера - описана ... так вот можно было бы поставить следующий - конечно же просто тестовый (не биологический эксперимент), но думаю будет достаточно показательный. Берем мембрану - сверху обливаем водой - тресём, эффект - вода внутрь мембраны не поступает ... вставляем в мембрану аквопорины ... проделываем то же самое - и наблюдаем как клетка наполяется водой .... вот примерно такой эксперимент хочу сделать и записать на видео ... где найти pdb файл Пептидогликан для E.Coli ? Что-то нашел http://www.genome.jp/dbget-bin/www_bget?cpd:C00889 но из имеющегося похоже PDB файл не сделать ??? В этой статье нарисована структура пептидогликана http://www.pubmedcentral.nih.gov/articlere...i?artid=1450184 может там написано где ее скачать ? как создавать мембраны - я научился ... но найти структуру пептидогликана - так и не удалось ... Nastja Я так поняла, Вы хотите пойти вот таким путем: 1) Берем структуры белков или модели. 2) Располагаем их так, как они взаимодействуют в природе. 3) запускаем молекулярную динамику и смотрим, что происходит. В с тестом про поток для воды - конкретный вопрос ... я не могу задать разную температуру в NAMD для одного "ящика воды" и отдельно для другого "ящика воды" ... Как это сделать ? Точнее я утверждаю, что это там сделать нельзя !!! Так о каком моделировании может идти речь даже в таком развитом пакете ? Ведь именно эти пакеты ДОЛЖНЫ освободить модельера от знаний физики - только тогда они достигнут своей цели ... Я даже не хочу знать как там расчитывается поведение атомов - это не мое дело - для этого и есть специалисты ... Но вот моделирование само по себе по сути ... уж предоставьте специалистам ... будет на порядок пладотворнее .. Nastja Вы хотите моделировать движение воды в воде? По каким параметрам Вы будете оценивать адекватность модели? Как именно Вы хотите сделать неравномерное распределение температур - присвоить разные температуры в начале моделирования, поддерживать разные температуры в разных областях, сделать Berendsen's temperature coupling? Насколько мне известно, до сих пор нет (по крайней мере не было пять лет назад) ни одной модели воды, которая вела бы себя как вода. Ну, вот например, попробывал я тут "нагреть" 13 молекул воды ... представляете мое удивление когда при 1000К вода осталась водой (а меня как-то знаете учили, что превращается в воздух) т.е. как и раньше успешно себе шевилилась ни чем не отличаясь от 310К ... не говоря уже о том, что как были связи между атомами так они и остались ... Вот я их хочу понимать ограничения в этой среде моделирования ... 1. Вы хотите моделировать движение воды в воде? ДА 2. По каким параметрам Вы будете оценивать адекватность модели? Да, хотя бы чисто визуально мне интересно как она себя ведет ... уж как плохо я знаю физику, но вроде если больше нагреешь, то должна больше шевилится ... пока этого параметра и моего теста выше как видите оказалось более чем достаточно 3. присвоить разные температуры в начале моделирования ? Да, как это сделать ? 4. поддерживать разные температуры в разных областях ? Да, как это сделать ? 5. сделать Berendsen's temperature coupling? Незнаю, что это по русски ? (Хотя только это я и нашел как сделать) "ни одной модели воды, которая вела бы себя как вода" - очень жаль, как же тогда расчитываются белки - в чем ? т.е. все расчеты белков в воде, которая не вода ? Белки моделируются в воде, которая довольно плохо похожа на воду. В реальной воде связан больший процент водородных связей, чем в любой модели. Но для моделирования белков эта вода достаточно хороша. Бывает даже implicit solvent, и тоже неплохо получается. А какое было давление в системе из 13 молекул воды, Вы посмотрели? А какие граничные условия были? "присвоить разные температуры в начале моделирования" Это делать совершенно бесполезно, так как температуры в процессе моделирования очень быстро выровняются. Если сильно нагреть 10 молекул из 100, они быстро отдадут свое тепло остальным молекулам, и не будут от них отличаться. Если Вы из будете продолжать искусственно подогревать, это будет нефизично. Т.е. Вы хотите сказать, что если я сделаю нормальное давление и нужные граничные условия ... то случится "чудо" и я увижу как разрываются связи ? Чуда не происходит Вот мои граничные условия: # Periodic Boundary Conditions cellBasisVector1 42. 0. 0. cellBasisVector2 0. 44. 0. cellBasisVector3 0. 0 47. cellOrigin 6. 10. 10. wrapAll on Вот параметры давления: # Constant Pressure Control (variable volume) useGroupPressure yes ;# needed for rigidBonds useFlexibleCell no useConstantArea no langevinPiston on langevinPistonTarget 1.01325 ;# in bar -> 1 atm langevinPistonPeriod 1000. langevinPistonDecay 1000. langevinPistonTemp $temperature Параметры запуска minimize 200 run 10000 ;# 5ps почему-то перестал считать 10000 раз, а считает только 200 ? Почему ? Без граничных условий считал 10000 ... чайник555 При 1000К (ну или чуть повыше) вода обычно разваливается на атомы кислорода и водорода. И даже при 100 С вода не превращается в воздух, а только начинает кипеть, т.е. давление насыщенного водяного пара становится примерно равным атмосферному. Поэтому, чем ниже давление, тем при меньшей температуре начинается кипение воды. Nastja NAMD не предназначен, насколько мне известно, для моделирования фазового перехода воды, поэтому там вода может оставаться жидкой и при очень высоких температурах. Нагрев до 1000 градусов в NAMD не соответствует реальному нагреву до такой температуры. Это имеет другой смысл. Теперь еще РАЗ уточню вопрос - 1. моделировать фазовые переходы чего либо в пакете VMD+NAMD - НЕЛЬЗЯ ? 2. Связи атомов в VMD+NAMD НИКОГДА, ни при каких условиях - не будут образованы и разорваны ? Nastja 1) моделировать фазовые переходы можно, но не с той водой, которая там есть. Этот пакет успешно используется и для моделирования всякой неорганики. 2) да, связи не будут образовываться и разрываться, по крайней мере если не использовать квантовую химию. .. Нагрев до высокой температуры нужен для "отжига" и для моделирования разматывания структуры. Chlorum 1. NAMD не создан для моделирования фазового перехода водных растворов (посмотрите на ограничения метода МД). Для это используют иные методы. Для моделирования ядерного взрыва - тоже. 2. NAMD не создан для моделирования образования ковалентной связи, опять же в связи с ограничениями метода и принятыми физическими допущениями. Однако связи, если угодно, водородные, вандерваальсовы и "ионные" вполне могут быть и образованы // Для целей моделирования взаимодействия биомолекул обычно хватает тех методов, которые принимают структуру в в смысле последовательности ковалентных связей (полученную ЯМР, кристалл или моделированием же, или еще как) как данность, а иногда даже забывая, что они имеют квантовую природу. В большом количестве случаев взаимодействие биомолекул не сопровождается иными перестройками, кроме конформационных и образования межмолекулярных связей. И потому для целей моделирования больших молекул и их взаимодействия (но не химреакции между ними!) можно использовать приближенные описания атомов или даже их групп как отдельных (полу)статичных элементов. Фазовый переход для биологических молекулярных систем вообще довольно редок - вот его общими методами и не моделируют. Тем более, что при МД обычно моделируют достаточно ограниченное количество молекул, а модель процесса фазового перехода обычно требует гораздо большего количества обсчитываемых молекул (свойствами отдельных их атомов при этом можно и пренебречь, кстати) для сохранения статистичности физико-химических описаний... коряво сказал=( В случае необходимости смоделировать химическую реакцию (или иную перестройку атома/ов) используются методы чисто квантово-химические, а то и просто квантово-физические (они построже) - но у них жесткое ограничение на размер структуры (считать много очень надо, машинного времени естся много). А биомолекулы обычно большие. Если же предполагается, что идет какой-то процесс между биомолекулами химического характера, тогда применяют сочетание методов МД (для всего комплекса молекул) и квантов (для подозреваемых в химической реакции атомов). Но все это всегда требует проверки экспериментом. Что для этого нужно сделать ... какой простейший информационный эксперимент в этой продукте - позволит мне увидеть как образуются эти связи ? Графически отличаются ли эти виды связей ? Похоже, что нет ... так почему вы их перечисляете - это же снова за пределами моделирования или как ? Я увижу эти связи визуально - палочка между атомами появится ? 3. А что этого повода "кроме конформационных и образования межмолекулярных связей" мало, чтобы моделировать образование связей ... или они таки образуются ... Например, можно смоделировать такое - взять аминокислоту, и так ее "долбануть" скажем атомом железа, чтобы от нее чего нибудь отвалилось ... (как я понял нагревать бесполезно ... фикция моделирования, ну и раз занимаемся только траекториями, то хотя бы столкновения просчитываются ?) "В случае необходимости смоделировать химическую реакцию (или иную перестройку атома/ов) используются методы чисто квантово-химические, а то и просто квантово-физические (они построже) - но у них жесткое ограничение на размер структуры (считать много очень надо, машинного времени естся много)" Какие пакеты этим занимаются ??? Они имеют графическое представление ? Chlorum 1. Нет, именно эти связи вполне в пределах и задачах моделирования, что реализовано в том же NAMD. "Палочками" между атомами обозначают ковалентные связи. Водородные иногда помечают пунктиром. Конкретно в NAMD водородные связи помечают пунктиром ? Chlorum Если "долбануть атомом железа аминоксилоту" (как вы себе это представляете в реальности? В ускорителе частиц, что ли?), то это совершенно не биологическая реальность (и даже не химическая), и NAMD вам в этом не помощник. Столкновения частиц - это к ядерщикам, в биологических системах энергии у них не те. Да, ладно ... что в клетке атомы не сталкиваются - каждый сам по себе ... ладно поверю вам наслово, что аминокислоты не разваливаются на части при столкновении ... но траекторию то хотя бы изменяют ? - вот это хотя бы можно промоделировать ? чайник555 в клетке атомы (а вернее молекулы) не сталкиваются. И в жидкости и в газе и в плазме (ну разве что в очень горячей)... Связи в молекуле могут меняться, новые соединения могут образовываться - но не по кинетическому механизму... Токмо потенциал!!! Мдя ... а меня учили, что электроны переходят на разные там орбиты, врезультате чего образуются те или другие связи ... причем здесь потенциал ? по мне это и есть столкновение (хотя терминологически может и не верно) приблизились атомы друг к другу (в результате движения, кинетики по вашему ) - ну и обменялись электронами ... не так что ли ? чайник555 МДЯ... попробуем попроще - возьмём Солнечную систему (Солнце, Марс, Земля и прочие дела) - это в некоем виде модель модекулы. Приблизилась некая звёздная система на расстояние 2 световых дней (это очень близко, будьте уверены). Если звезда массивная, то орбиты планет начнёт корёжить не по-детски. Уран и прочие Плутоны (десятых планет сейчас примерно 5-7 штук найдено) могут оторваться к чёртовой матери (а вернее, к подошедшей звезде). Это будет взаимодействие типа хим. реакция. А вот если эта звезда начнёт сближаться с Солнцем и они с шипением и фейерверком сольются в звёздном соитии (понятно, что Земля исчезнет как песчинка в пучине) - то вот это и будет являться столкновением кинетическим. Т.е. это примерно то, как вы предлагали железом шмальнуть по белку (или аминокислоте, суть не в этом). Спасибо, конечно ... но разве вы сказали что-то новое ... это было мне и так понятно ... про "сольются в звёздном соитии" - я не разу еще не говорил ... да меня тут уже посылали к ядерщикам, но не потому, что я к ним хотел ... а лишь потому, что так поняли мое желание "железом шмальнуть по белку" - нет не так же сильно в самом деле я хотел их стукнуть ... ладно разобрались, что у них в нормальных условиях не хватит энергии, чтобы разорвать ковалентные связи ? Вроде так здесь говорилось ... А при сближении атомы не стукнутся ... а лишь смешают свои орбиты - это повлияет на траекторию, но нет так стремительно, как мне представлялось ... ну, замечательно ... и я об этом же ... Chlorum Не совсем. Атомы не столкнутся (упаси боже). Они подойдут на некоторое расстояние друг к другу, на котором возможно взаимодействие между ними. И, возможно (если это энергетически выгодно), провзаимодействуют, образвовав какую-либо связь (ковалентную там или нет) и, возможно, порвав какую ковалентную (если сумма изменений энергии системы при таком переходе будет выгодной для системы). Стоит также помнить, что в биологических системах обособленных атомов нет, они всегда сольватированы или комплексованы кем-то. Т.е. взаимодействовать будут не два атома, а сложная группа из нескольких молекул. Иногда этим можно пренебречь. Иногда нельзя. Nastja Вам сейчас надо вот что сделать: 1. Разобраться, какие есть взаимодействия в модели и как они учитываются. 2. Узнать, что такое периодические граничные условия, какие ограничения они накладывают, как их правильно выбирать. 3. Отследить изменение температуры, давления, компонентов энергии и RMSD в процессе молекулярной динамики. 1. А какие взаимодействия мне нужны ... например, у меня задано exclude none - т.е. какая я понимаю (здесь и далее, если что уточняйте) - расчитываем все взаимодействия между атомами, ничего не исключая 1-4scaling 1.0 - учитываем в полной мере электростатическое взаимодействие cutoff 100. - 100А растояние которое в котором учитывается электростатическо и Вандервальсовые взаимодействия ... switching on - Это и следующие похоже на предыдущие, но не совсем понимаю что именно ... написано что более гладко ? позволяет это вычислить switchdist 100. pairlistdist: - не задаю, чтобы вычисления были точнее С давлением вроде писал выше ... единственно не понимаю, что означают "langevinPistonPeriod: устанавливает время колебания, постоянное в фс для поршня Langevin. langevinPistonDecay: устанавливает время демпфирования, постоянное в фс для поршня Langevin. langevinPistonTemp: устанавливает "шумовую" температуру в K для поршня Langevin; должен быть установлен равный целевой температуре для температурного способа управления" Т.е. тут что оюязателно переменное давление, которое перодически колеблется ... что такое время демпфирования - не знаю ... ну, и третье судя по всему колеблется и температура ... на что это влияет и как устанавливать не понимаю ... Есть еще какие изыски с PME и Constant Temperature Control langevin: indicates whether or not the simulation uses Langevin dynamics но кажется все это можно опустить ... 2. По граничным условиям вроде все ясно - помещаем среду в кубик и не выпускаем из него молекулы (см. выше) ... главное найти центр ... 3. Ну, это в лог при моделирование вроде как пишется ... но смотреть на это ну незнаю что мне это даст ??? Ну, мембрану я научился генерировать ... единственно не знаю разницы между видами POPC и POPE ... размножить ... ну возможно не вопрос ... хотя сделать из мембраны капсулу ... похожию на бактерию, пускай и микроскопических размеров у меня так и не получилось ... что посоветуете ? О моделировании вообще чайник555 И если Вы не пытаетесь сравнить результаты моделирования с практикой - то нахрена всё это? Модель ради модели ? Расчёт ради графика или картинки ? Нет, никто не говорил, что сравнивать результаты моделирования с практикой - не нужно ... НУЖНО конечно ... другой вопрос, что я лично это сделать не смогу, да мне и не нужно ... для этого есть соответствующие специалисты с оснащенными лабораториями и соответсвующим образованием ... Но ценность моделирования заключается в нахождении НЕ ТОЛЬКО правильных результатов ... а в полноценном переборе всех мысленных вариантов, наложении ограничений в соответствиии с реальностью, каждый известный факт сильно уменьшает число возможных комбинаций ... в результате образуется МОДЕЛЬ, которая ценней каждого отдельно случая, даже не смотря на то, что она может быть не достаточно точна ... Так происходит из-за того, что модель описывает математически не только отдельный случай, но и обобщает их ... что в конечном итоге дает возможность прогнозирования ... чайник555 Сложность биологических систем заключается в том, что чаще всего исследователь имеет дело с "чёрными ящиками" - как то на систему подействовали и что-то произошло. Состав обычно весьма многокомпонентен - не просто белок (как моно вещество) на просто мембране (листик с дырками), а белок в компоте из ещё порядка 10 - 100 белков + десятка 2 ферментов + 5 - 9 солей и среда с широкодисперсными каналами с участками различных свойств и прочее, прочее, прочее Перебор всех мысленных вариантов - звучит здорово, но по-детски... Конечно, речь идет о математическом или информационном моделировании ... а фантазии давайте называть фантазиями ... "Перебор всех мысленных вариантов" - для вас по детски, т.к. не вникаете в смысл ... отсюда у Вас и "сложность биологических систем" - они не сложнее каких либо других систем ... С "черными ящиками" конечно очень приятно работать - можно многое фантазировать ... но это из раздела религии, а не моделирования ... Для того чтобы изучить серьезно процесс из "белок в компоте из ещё порядка 10 - 100 белков + десятка 2 ферментов + 5 - 9 солей" Вы просто обязаны разложить ее на составляющие ... отсюда найдете сетку всех мысленных вариантов ... сделаете выборку пару десятков экспериментов, найдете МОДЕЛЬ и расчитаете значения всех прочих значений ... затем еще выборочно поставите десяток экспериментов ... и немного уточните модель (ну или создадите новую) ... Но если вы будите только экспериментировать - ну, что же будет у вас куча данных без обработки - и все .. но понимания происходящих процессов не будет ВОВСЕ ... Guest поэтому моделирование, как молекулярное так и математич, без эксперимента, само по себе это - искусство для искусства Ну, ребяты ... не впадайте в детский сад ... молекулярное моделирования без эксперимента просто не бывает, т.к. нету предмета моделирования ... что же касается математического моделирования, то вы заблуждаетесь ... это как раз и есть расчет все ВОЗМОЖНЫХ в принципе вариантов исходя из небольшого числа ограничений - аксиом ... надеюсь геометрию Эвклида и алгебру еще не отменили ??? Попробывали бы вы построить эксперимент ... без мат. модели - вот умора бы была ... Скажем решили бы с соседом поделить участок с целью поровну ... ну и скажем поставили бы такой эксперимент 10х5 шагов себе, и 3х8 шагов ему ... замечательный эксперимент ... но цели не достигли А вот и проверить без мат. модели ну ни как ... Не решенные в дискуссии вопросы * где найти pdb файл Пептидогликан для E.Coli ? * присвоить разные температуры в начале моделирования ? Да, как это сделать ? * поддерживать разные температуры в разных областях ? Да, как это сделать ? * сделать Berendsen's temperature coupling? Незнаю, что это по русски ? (Хотя только это я и нашел как сделать) * Параметры запуска minimize 200 run 10000 ;# 5ps почему-то перестал считать 10000 раз, а считает только 200 ? Почему ? Без граничных условий считал 10000 ... * "методы чисто квантово-химические, а то и просто квантово-физические (они построже)" Какие пакеты этим занимаются ??? Они имеют графическое представление ? * Конкретно в NAMD водородные связи помечают пунктиром ? * Какие взаимодействия при моделировании важно учитывать ? * Не знаю разницы между видами мембраны POPC и POPE ... * Как сделать из мембраны капсулу ... похожию на бактерию, пускай и микроскопических размеров у меня так и не получилось ... что посоветуете ? Ссылки * Источник Категория:Сергей Яковлев